


Bound for Glory

by kenjideath



Series: A Father Provides [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Seth's bratty behaviour, Triple H makes him work a glory hole to learn some obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound for Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos on Portmanteau! I'm glad that so many people liked it. I wrote this as kind of a palette cleanser after the emotional heavy lifting of that. It's, uh, Seth sucking a lot of dicks, if you're into that sort of thing.
> 
> This is sort of a prequel to A Father Provides, in that plotting this out is what spawned the idea that lead to that fic. I'm tentatively saying they take place in the same universe but they're not super connected. Hopefully this will tide ya'll over until the next proper installment, Remedial BDSM for Assholes, is ready.
> 
> This takes place in the lead up to Battleground, probably, the timeline is based on my memory, which is not super reliable. I'd also like to formally apologize for my terrible attempt at writing the New Day. There are some heights that mere mortals can't hope to reach.
> 
> Come hang out with me at kenjideath.tumblr.com if you want to gush over wrestlers or leave some prompts or just say hi.
> 
> In conclusion, a moisturizing lip gloss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So-DTnd1gNg

Seth was not a happy camper. If it wasn’t bad enough that he had to make nice with that big red piece of crap, bribe and sweet talk his own bodyguards, and face Brock Lesnar to defend his title, the Authority had made yet another unreasonable demand on him. Apparently, he needed to “stop being so spoiled” and “learn his place,” and somehow, kneeling in this disgusting separated from the men’s bathroom only by a thin wall with a hole in it was going to accomplish that. Seth even liked sucking cock, generally speaking, but not when he was anonymously servicing any Superstar that felt like getting his dick wet.

The only comfort was that at least no one would know who was working the glory hole in this particular arena. Triple H had promised not to tell a soul about it and to treat Seth like an adult once he had proven himself. Seth was just going to have to grit his teeth and get through it.

Well, not grit his teeth, but. Whatever.

Seth heard the bathroom door swing open and sat up straighter on his knees. Triple H had at least given him a cushion to kneel on so that the position he had to maintain to get his mouth level with the hole wouldn’t put too much strain on his knees. It had the added bonus on keeping Seth off the filthy floor, which he appreciated.

Seth could see a little bit through the hole, but nothing useful. To get any kind of real view of who was in the room, he’d have to put his face right up on the hole, which, aside from bringing him closer to the groddy wall than he wanted to be, would also risk exposing his identity. He just sat back on his heels and waited for the first volunteer.

There was the distinctive sound of piss splashing in a urinal, the rustle of clothing, the muted click of a soap dispenser. Running water. The whir of a paper towel being dispensed. Seth’s tension kept ratcheting up higher and higher as the mystery occupant moved around the room, going about his business like he didn’t even notice the highly suspicious hole in the wall. What if he _didn’t_ notice the highly suspicious hole in the wall? Seth had already been waiting for what felt like ages; he just wanted to get started already, so he knew what he was in for.

Finally, the footsteps sounded like they were coming closer. A shadow fell over the hole and the footsteps stopped. Seth held his breath. There were sounds of motion, fabric being moved, and then a damn near perfect cock presented itself through the hole.

Seth managed to mostly strangle the moan that wanted to work its way up his throat, but not fast enough to keep the owner of this masterpiece from hearing it. A rich chuckle came from above.

“Not too much for you?” came Cesaro’s voice, and Seth felt considerably relieved. Now that he knew for sure, it was pretty obvious that this was Cesaro’s cock. It was long and straight, big but not fat, so well proportioned it almost looked fake. Seth didn’t think that he’d ever seen any other cock that was totally symmetrical. It was the platonic ideal of dicks, the alpha and omega of cock. Cesaro had some pretty nice junk, was the idea.

This would be a nice, easy warm up. Seth had sucked Cesaro’s cock plenty of times, back when he used to ride with the Shield. For all that he was big and uncut, Cesaro was a pretty straightforward guy to blow; he had amazing control and never got carried away with thrusting, and he didn’t like anything too fancy, just suction and bobbing.

Cesaro was only half hard, so Seth licked his palms and curled his hands around the shaft, making sure to gently roll the foreskin up and down over the swelling tip and taking little kitten licks of the head. That revved Cesaro up pretty fast, plus it got him wet so it was easy to swallow down a nice, big mouthful once Cesaro was hard enough.

Seth set a leisurely rhythm, taking Cesaro just deep enough that it started to get uncomfortable before pulling back, sucking hard on the withdrawal. Cesaro was always pretty quiet when he was getting off, so Seth was pleased with himself when Cesaro not only let out a strangled moan with his orgasm, but also pounded a fist on the wall that separated them. It was almost nice enough to be worth the flood of bitter, high-protein wrestler come that flooded his mouth. After an agonizing moment of indecision, Seth swallowed. He still had hours left to sit in this tiny room and he didn’t really want to share his space with God knew how many drying orgasms.

Cesaro tugged his limp cock out through the hole. “Grazie, liebling,” he said, his steady voice undercut by the fact that he couldn’t keep his languages straight. Seth preened a little bit, smug in the satisfaction of a job well done.

Cesaro’s footsteps drifted away until the door closed and Seth was alone again. That was the worst part, kneeling alone in the dark with nothing to do but try and get the taste of jizz out his mouth. Just when Seth was thinking that he didn’t care who he had to suck off next as long as he got to do _something_ , he was proven wrong by the door slamming open, accompanied by a deep voice that declared, “Those relieving yourselves! Don’t you dare be sour! Clap for your soon-to-be two time Tag Champs! And feel! The Power! It’s a New Day, yes it is!”

“Awww, it’s empty, E,” Xavier Woods said, while Seth seriously considered banging his head against the wall, countless germs be damned.

“That was a real good one, too! You’re going to blow them away tonight,” Kofi Kingston chimed in. Three sets of footsteps were heading toward the urinals.

“We’re all going to blow them away, boys. With the Power! Of Positivity!” There came the unmistakable sound of three bladders releasing. Seth thought he might be going crazy, or maybe Swiss come was laced with something, because he could swear that one of the streams was falling to the distinctive New! Day Sucks! rhythm.

“Let alllllll your negativity out here, because once we hit that mat, we don’t need nothing but P.O.P.,” Kofi said.

“We don’t need _anything_ but P.O.P.,” Xavier corrected.

“That’s what I just said, bro. You don’t need to take credit for my ideas,” Kofi answered. Jesus, they were pissing for a long time. What had they been drinking?

“No, you said –” Xavier tried to defend himself, but Big E cut him off.

“Boys, boys, boys!” E boomed. “Now is not the time to bicker! Clap with me, and feel the power of friendship!”

There came the twin sounds of three people clapping in unison, and three streams of piss hitting the floor as they were no longer being aimed. Seth buried his face in his hands. This was the greatest suffering anyone had ever experienced in the history of wrestling, ever.

Seth tuned out the rest of their chatter and eventually even the New Day’s tanks ran dry. They at least washed their hands, which was honestly more than Seth had been expecting.

It sounded like they were on their way out and Seth was just starting to relax when Xavier’s big mouth, as usual, ruined everything.

“You see that!” Xavier exclaimed. “Somebody let their negativity get the better of them.”

“How could someone be so overwhelmed with anger in this fine restroom?” Kofi asked. “Look at how soothing and white the walls are.”

For a moment Seth couldn’t figure out what they were talking about, but he quickly realized that they thought the glory hole was the result of someone punching the wall. Hopefully they would keep thinking that, somewhere else that wasn’t here.

“Not to fear, my loyal friends,” Big E boomed. “This is a tool for pleasure, not an act of violence. Observe!”

Seth pressed his palms to his eyes, but there was nothing he could do. After the slapping sound of Big E rapidly jerking himself to erection, there was another cock presented for his consideration.

If Cesaro’s cock looked too good to be real, Big E’s was the pinnacle of healthy substance. It was wide and fat with a nice, throbbing vein paving the way to the sensitive head. Seth’s mouth started to water at the sight of it, which helped smooth the way as he eased the thick cock in. It stretched his mouth so wide that the corners of his lips burned and his jaw started aching almost immediately. It was taking all of Seth’s self control to not start moaning again; he didn’t know if they’d be able to recognize him only based on that, but he didn’t want to take the chance. If anyone knew he was in here, he would fucking die.

Big E didn’t waste any time before taking control, fucking Seth’s throat with strange, wiggling thrusts that were almost more of a grind. Seth had to just sit back and dedicate his higher brain function to making sure he got the occasional brief, gasping breath that E’s rhythm allowed. By the time Big E blew down his throat, Seth was light headed and had spit dripping all down his chin. He struggled to swallow so he could gasp for air, the sudden rush of oxygen making his head spin.

Seth barely had time to realize that his own cock was hot and throbbing in his pants, let alone recover his breath, before Xavier was shouting, “Mega Dad of the year, get in there and show him how babies are made!” and Kofi’s dick was shoving through.

Seth pressed forward to take it. After the colossus that was Big E, it felt small in his stretched out mouth, but it was a good size, objectively. And damn, did Kofi know how to use it. Seth knew how to work his gag reflex and could usually deep throat without much trouble if he was guiding the action, but Kofi seemed to know exactly where and how hard to press to get as deep as possible without setting Seth off. The feeling of Kofi’s dick repeatedly tapping the back of his throat made Seth’s eyes roll up, the sensation just too intimate and close.

Kofi managed to come at an angle that let it slide right down Seth’s throat and pulled out, leaving Seth gasping in his little closet. His head felt fogged up. He would have called it light headed, but Kofi let him breath more than E had and it was just getting worse.

Seth didn’t get much time to think about it because the next thing he knew, Xavier’s cock presented itself and Seth moved forward to take it into his mouth without thinking. Xavier’s prick _was_ small – not overly so, but definitely below average. After the workout his mouth had just gotten, Seth appreciated it, liked having enough room to give a little back, exhibit some creativity.

Xavier hadn’t shut up the whole time Seth was working – there had been a constant stream of, “Big E’s gonna give you the Big D!” and “Get in there Kofi! E softened him up for you!” the whole time but Seth had been engaged enough to mostly tune it out. Now, he had no such distractions and was forced to endure Xavier’s every irritating word.

“You must be a well-practiced Jezebel to eat all this man meat! I hope you’re swallowing, because our semen is packed with the three P’s. Protein, positivity and power. It’ll give you the strength to resist your overwhelming sluttiness!” Seth wondered how mad Triple H would be if he just bit off Xavier’s dick right now. Probably not much, right? Nobody liked Xavier Woods.

Seth was still contemplating the idea when Xavier got close and started fucking him deep with short, rough strokes, knocked Seth thoroughly off balance. He couldn’t keep it up for long, but it was unrelenting while it lasted, and when Xavier shouted out, “NEW – DAY!” at orgasm, he shoved his hips forward and held them there, so Seth had no choice but to choke on his come.

The New Day left with the uneven rhythm to their steps that indicated skipping, clapping along to themselves. Seth sagged against the wall for a good five minutes before he remembered that it was a disgusting mess, and even then he couldn’t talk himself into getting up right away. He felt sort of out of it, distant from himself. The haze in his mind that had started while he was gagging on E’s cock pulsed stronger now, and his aching knees and sore jaw and the raw spot on the back of his throat just added to it.

The time between Superstars seemed to just float by after that, and the next few passed in a blur. Ryback stumbling though some awkward dirty talk while Seth worked on his surprisingly small dick, trying not to let out hysteric laughter as the phrase “Feed me more!” paraded through his head. Luke Harper, thankfully unaccompanied by any other Wyatt family members, unveiling his unwashed dick that Seth opted to jack off, even though it meant being stuck with his come on the floor. Stardust, who Seth didn’t even manage to get hard before he was pulling back out.

“Your chapped lips are disgusting,” Stardust said. Seth blinked slowly, trying to get his brain to parse that. He ran an experimental tongue over his lips and winced; they were rubbed raw.

Something that wasn’t a dick came through the hole and for a minute Seth couldn’t register what it was. Eventually, he realized that it was a black-gloved hand holding a small, clear tube.

Stardust tapped the tube against the edge of the hole impatiently. “Are you simple?” he snarled. “Take it. It’s a moisturizing lip gloss.” The sibilant-heavy sentence brought out Stardust’s lisp, or maybe Cody was just riding nearer to the surface today. Seth took the lip gloss and applied it as best he could when he couldn’t see himself and his body felt like it wasn’t on properly.

He tried to hold the tube out of the hole when he was done, but Stardust wouldn’t take it. “You need it more than me,” he said, and left without even finishing his blowjob.

Seth curled the lip gloss in his fingers, holding it lightly between his legs. It was nice to get presents.

Seth drifted for a while, after that. The next thing he was aware of was a knocking on the wall. “Hey, Rollins.”

Seth blinked rapidly, trying to jar himself back to the moment. Someone needed him.

There was no cock waiting for him, though, just an open water bottle being held through the hole. Seth suddenly realized that he was _parched_ , his throat desert dry and his saliva thick in his mouth.

Seth leaned forward to suck greedily at the water. It felt amazing rolling down his throat. “Okay, settle down, it’s not going anywhere,” the same voice said. The name “Kevin Owens” trickled into Seth’s brain, but he didn’t really care. God, his mouth was so _wet._

Kevin held the bottle at a good angle, so that Seth could control how much he drank but didn’t have to strain to empty it. It was nice, and Kevin was nice for bringing Seth water even though he didn’t have to. When the water was all gone, Seth followed the bottle up to the hand holding it. He managed to locate Kevin’s thumb and pulled it into his mouth, let Kevin lightly feel the pressure of his teeth.

“Jesus Christ, you’re out of it in there,” Kevin said. Seth hummed. Kevin tasted really good and the texture of his thumbprint was amazing.

“You’re almost done. There’s only about forty minutes left before everyone’s gone and you can come out. Hunter is going to come get you as soon as he finishes supervising clean up.” Seth swirled his tongue over the pad of Kevin’s thumb, the sensation sending shivers done his spine. “Not that you give a fuck about any of that right now.” Kevin sighed. “Just put something to rest for me. Bite once for yes and twice for no: do you have a safeword?” Seth didn’t know what that meant or why Kevin was still there talking, but he was very comfortable. He tested how hard Kevin’s nail was against his teeth.

“Any way to communicate with Hunter and let him know you’re in trouble. A cell phone, a pager, something. Come on.”

Oh. Seth pressed his teeth into the meat of Kevin’s thumb, relaxed the pressure, then did it again.

“Fantastic.” Kevin didn’t sound like it was fantastic, which was weird because Seth _felt_ fantastic. “ _Are_ you okay? Can you finish the day like this?”

Seth was a good boy and an obedient boy, so of course he could. He gave Kevin a playful little bite.

“That means nothing, but I’ll take it,” Kevin said. “What the hell is Hunter thinking.”

The thumb pulled away from him and Seth whimpered a little bit. Kevin made it better by pushing his big hand into the hole and giving Seth a little pat on the head. It made Seth feel warm and lovely.

“See you tomorrow. Hopefully you’re not too fucked up.” Seth purred. He lapped at Kevin’s palm in broad strokes as it withdrew.

The drifting feeling was easy to fall back into. It was nice, sitting in the dark and quiet, no one making demands on him, able to just _be_. Seth closed his eyes and breathed.

The door squeaked open again. “ – need to get involved,” came Roman’s voice. It hit Seth in a bad place. He started to stroke his thumb the inside of his wrist, over his tattoo, wanting that warm feeling back.

“I do need to get involved.” It was Dean’s voice. Tears prickled at Seth’s eyes, intrusive and unwelcome. “I need to put my foot up Bray’s ass. I need to choke him out with his own beard.”

There was sound of zippers, followed by the rush of liquid. “I can take care of it myself. He doesn’t deserve to face both of us,” Roman said.

“C’mon, don’t make this complicated. I’ll set him up and you knock him down. It’ll be like old times,” came Dean’s voice. One of the streams tapered off and a zipper went back up.

Roman said, “I think you’ve had enough old times lately.” The sound of piss stopped altogether.  Another zipper.

Dean whistled. “That was low, man. Anyone else I’d’ve decked for that.” More footsteps. A sink turned on, but only one.

“I just think a little distance would do you some good,” Roman said. The sink turned off.

There were more footsteps and then, abruptly, silence. “Hey hey hey,” Dean said. “Is that what I think it is?”

Seth curled up on himself. He wanted to tap out, but he wanted to be a good boy more.

Roman groaned. “Tell me you’re not gonna check.”

The footsteps started again, now drawing closer. The light coming through the hole was blocked and a zipper sounded again. “Just tell yourself I’m creating distance,” Dean said, voice bright, and shoved his cock through the hole.

Sucking Dean’s dick was as automatic as breathing. Seth knew exactly what to do, how much teasing Dean liked on his foreskin before it got too sensitive, how much teeth was just enough without passing over into true pain, when to play with his piss slit to send him shuddering straight to the edge.

Seth was distantly aware that Dean was groaning like he was dying but he couldn’t focus on it, too consumed with stroking the shaft at the right rhythm and trying to gauge how close Dean was to coming so he knew the right time to take him deep.

“Jesus Christ, Dean, are you fucking with me or is it that good?” Roman asked. Dean pounded on the wall, maybe in reply, startling Seth so badly he almost missed the telltale pulsing in Dean’s cockhead that heralded his orgasm.

Seth took Dean in his throat just in time, swallowing around him as he came and after, when Dean was so oversensitive that pleasure and pain melded together.

Dean’s choked off noises of pleasure tapered off into heavy breathing and he tugged his hips back, pulling his softening cock out of Seth’s mouth and the hole. He didn’t move away, through. He kept blocking Seth’s light and leaning against the wall, close enough that Seth could hear him panting for breath.

“Hoooooly shit,” Dean said, finally. His voice was so totally wrecked that a bit of that warm feeling came flooding back. “Roman, you gotta try this.”

Seth had never sucked Roman’s cock before. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. He needed to be a good boy so Triple H would be proud of him.

“I don’t think so,” Roman said.

Dean finally shuffled away from the hole. “Come on, live a little,” he said.

Roman said, “No. And put your dick away.”

“Don’t be such a complainer,” Dean said. There was the shuffling sound of Dean tucking himself away. “Look, you do this and I’ll lay off the Bray thing for a while.”

“Really,” Roman said. “You’re that invested in me getting off?”

“I’m invested in you chilling the fuck out,” Dean said.

There was a pause. Then footsteps creaked closer to the hole again. “Oh yeah, go for it, brother,” Dean said.

“Don’t talk to me while I do this, it’s weird,” Roman said, and he shoved his cock through the hole.

Roman was big. Like, BIG. Just opening his mouth wide enough to take him in made Seth’s jaw twinge with pain; of course, that could have been the workout his jaw had gotten today.

Seth couldn’t really even do anything but get him wet and try to keep his teeth clear. He tried to use his tongue or get some suction going, but his mouth was so _full_ , it was hard to focus on anything else.

He could hear Roman’s heavy breathing from above, accompanied by Dean’s non-stop mumbling. “Choke him on that meat, baby, you feel good? I told you this was a good idea, didn’t I babe?” Seth thought about Dean curled next to Roman, coaching him through this blowjob, and let out a moan muffled by the unbelievable amount of dick in his mouth. Seth had been hard on and off for so long that he’d ceased to notice it but now his cock surged to such tension that he couldn’t get his mind off it.

Saliva spilled from Seth’s well-stretched mouth as he just focused on keeping his mouth wide, hoping that Roman would blow soon. Thankfully, he was already making the uneven thrusts that generally preceded orgasm. Seth relaxed his throat and got ready to swallow.

Suddenly, Roman’s cock was yanked from Seth’s mouth, just as he started to shoot. Seth got his eyes closed just in time, but that didn’t stop spurt after spurt of hot come from splattering over his face. It was sticky and it smelled and now Seth couldn’t open his eyes without risking the viscous substance spreading. Seth’s lower lip started to tremble.

“What the hell, Dean!” Roman exclaimed, still a little breathless.

Dean laughed. “Just leaving a little present for our friend in there,” he said. “Want to make sure he remembers us, you know?”

Roman grumbled, shuffled around, probably tucking himself away. “It’s rude,” he said. “And what makes you think it’s a guy?”

Pause. “It’s a men’s bathroom, isn’t it?” Dean said, voice light. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. We’ve got a four hour drive before we can sleep.” Roman sighed. One set of footsteps faded and the door swung shut.

“I hope it’s all worth it,” Dean said, voice low and uncharacteristically vulnerable. Seth couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He sniffled and clutched the lip gloss tighter, his only anchor in the blind darkness as Dean walked away from him.

Soon, the door to Seth’s little closet opened, a flood of light turning the inside of his eyelids from black to red.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Triple H asked and Seth sobbed a little and reached for him, sorry and wanting.

Triple H caught him gently, denying Seth the contact he craved. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby boy,” he said, and Seth had to wait for Triple H to guide him to the bathroom and clean the worst of the mess off with water and paper towels before he could open his eyes and reach for comfort again.

Triple H held the back of Seth’s neck while he cried into his shoulder, great heaving sobs that shook his whole body. When Seth’s tears finally stopped, Triple H used that grip to pull him back. Seth dropped his gaze, avoiding Triple H’s eyes. A rough thumb brushed under his swollen eyes, rubbing his tears away.

“Ready to leave?” Triple H asked. Seth nodded, staring at the floor.

Once they were in the car, Triple H let him lie down and rest his head on Triple H’s lap. He even stroked Seth’s hair as the driver made his way back to the hotel. Seth pressed his face into Triple H’s leg, trying to ground himself by focusing on the rough sensation of Triple H’s pants on his face.

Seth had to be strong again when they walked from the car to the hotel, through the lobby all the way up to the room. By the time Triple H unlocked the door and ushered him inside, his eyes were tearing up again. Seth understood that they needed to be discrete but he hated it, every second that he was untouched burning like a physical pain.

Triple H took good care of him in the privacy of his hotel room, though. He striped Seth down and gave him a hot bath, helping to scrub the rest of the mess off of him. There was a bit of a hiccup when Triple H noticed the tube of lip gloss in Seth’s hand. “Where did you get this?” he asked.

Seth gripped it tighter, pulled it close to his chest; he didn’t want to have it taken away. “Present,” he whispered. Talking hurt his raw throat. Triple H looked at him like he was crazy but didn’t push it, letting him hold onto the little tube throughout his bath.

Triple H stayed in only the best hotel rooms, so once Seth was dry and dressed in soft clothes there was a comfortable sofa to cuddle on and a fireplace to combat the chill that was more than physical.

Triple H made him a cup of herbal tea with honey and Seth sipped at it while curled up practically on his lap, feeling the heat from the fire press against the side of his face. Triple H stroked his hair like a treasured pet and Seth closed his eyes and tried to think about only this, to be only here.

Stephanie walked in, eventually, and patted Seth’s head while she kissed Triple H hello. She went straight to bed, but Triple H stayed out with Seth, letting him soak up the physical comfort.

“Are you proud of me?” Seth croaked out, not able to hold out any longer. He had tried really hard and some parts of it had been nice but some parts had hurt, and he needed to know that he was still wanted somewhere.

Triple H stopped his hand in Seth’s hair and for a moment Seth stiffened, afraid he had angered Triple H by prying. Triple H cupped the side up his face and moved him, forcing Seth to make eye contact with him.

Triple H kissed him, a gentle peck on the lips. “Of course,” he said. “You were very obedient.”

Seth finally relaxed, the warm feeling flooding back. He flopped back down, burying his face in Triple H’s chest. “’ank you,” he mumbled into the solid warmth. Triple H chuckled above him and Seth breathed deeply, letting sleep take him.


End file.
